Inuyasha Animal Goddess
by Aka Kibaki
Summary: A girl, wandering the forest, knows not of her past and hopes to seek new memories. What could this Half demon she finds bound to a tree possibly do for her and her future.
1. The Mysterious Girl

Inuyasha animal Goddess

Episode 1: The Mysterious Girl.

The Feudal Era: a time where demons and spirits lived among the humans; destroying land, families, and caused terror to all. One young goddess, named Aki, ruled over all animals and was adored by all. Unfortunately, an evil demon named Naraku came to her temple to take her soul but instead took her memories. Her life before, she could never get back but she knew she could make new memories. Aki was only 16 years old when her memories were taken. All of her childhood and her memories of her parents were gone. She sought to make beautiful memories, but with who and when? When she came across a young man, her life changed forever.

"What's this?" Aki stared at the young man pinned to a tree by an arrow, "You poor thing…I wonder how this happened to you?" She kept quiet as if any sound would wake him from his strange slumber. His hair was long and white and small dog ears were on his head. His kimono was red, made of the Fire Rat. He looked peaceful. Aki wondered if this young dog-demon would be the one to bring her new memories for she felt a sense of excitement welling up inside her. She touched his temple on his head and he slowly began to awaken.

"Huh? Who are you?" he eyed the unknown girl who wore a lavender kimono, boys' kimono; she had a blue-green hazel like tinge in her eyes; her hair was black and long down her back. She smiled cheerfully showing small fangs.

"My name is Aki, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha…Where did you come from?" He asked carefully as if she might disappear. She looked worried.

"I don't know, I don't remember…" she looked at the arrow, "Does that hurt?"

"Huh? Oh, it does sting a little."

"Should I pull that out?"

"You could try but I don't think you can." he watched as she gripped the arrow. Inuyasha waited for pain but felt nothing as she pulled it out in one swift motion. In her hand the arrow turned to sparkling dust. She backed away from him so that he could break free of the vines that grew over him.

"Thanks." he smiled awkwardly. Suddenly a huge black cat-demon came into the clearing and stared at Aki with relief. Inuyasha blocked his view and he looked at him.

"Inuyasha… he is a friend."

"A… friend?" Aki came out from behind Inuyasha and caressed the large cat's head in her hands.

"You shouldn't wander Aki. I was worried."

"Makoto, I have a new friend. His name is Inuyasha." the large cat's grey eyes looked at Inuyasha with eyes of gratefulness.

"Thank you half breed. You're a kind one to accept friendship."

"Huh? Wait, who are you?!"

"I am Makoto. I have been Aki's guardian since she was very young but she has lost her memories and can't gain them back. She now searches for new memories. I continue to protect her."

Inuyasha continued to stare but heard something flying toward him and dodged. A priestess came on horse and other villagers also came on horse or on foot with weapons.

"Inuyasha! How did you break free of your spell?!" Makoto instinctively guarded Aki growling and bearing his long saber-like teeth.

"I had help. What does it matter to you? Who are you anyway?"

"It's been seventy long, peaceful years since you were placed under that spell; my great aunt Kikyo's spell wore off," she looked to Aki, "and by a mere girl."

"Priestess!" Makoto called. When she looked, she could see the large cat trying to comfort the girl, "We are not enemies. Lower your weapons. Aki is becoming frightened for she's no clue to what's going on. She set him free and did not know." The priestess ordered everyone to lower their weapons but kept hers ready as Inuyasha glared.

"Very well demons… come with us back to our village. Inuyasha may come but you are all under careful supervision." She led the way back to the village. As they walked, Aki spoke softly to Makoto asking various questions and Inuyasha continued to watch her as if she was a dream. Once they reached the village there was a loud crash. A large insect was flying off with a familiar jewel that filled Inuyasha with glee.

"You guys still have it? I'm surprised. As soon as I have it, I'll be a full-demon." he chased after the bug, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The bug was lashed to pieces and Inuyasha held the jewel with greediness. The priestess aimed her bow directly at Inuyasha.

"Give back the Sacred Jewel, Inuyasha!"

"No way! You think you can stop me with a measly arrow?!" She began mumbling; glowing beads flew through the sky and surrounded Inuyasha's neck.

"Young girl, speak a word so that he may be restrained." Makoto thought little then smirked.

"Aki, doesn't Inuyasha seem like an unloyal dog?" Aki instinctively knew what he meant and began strangely assertive.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell down face first. The jewel flew through the air and into the mouth of a three-eyed crow demon

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha tried to pry off the necklace.

"Blast that demon," she aimed her bow," No demon shall ever have the whole Shikon Jewel!" She let the arrow fly, crushing the sacred Shikon Jewel into thousands of pieces. The crow demon gets angry and races to attack the priestess. Aki stood in front of her and projected a barrier. Makoto raced over and killed the demon with his steel claws. Aki was not use to using her powers as often and was left fatigued. Inuyasha caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

"Aki are you okay?"

"Inuyasha? I'm okay. Don't worry…" The priestess leaned down next to Aki.

"You are like a priestess of the Gods. Please, forgive my rudeness. My name is Tanahi. I became priestess when my mother died. What are you called?" She smiled to Aki.

"I am Makoto. This is Aki. I am her guardian and protection.' Aki stood and bowed politely.

"Please follow me to my home. We shall have supper in gratitude." They greatly accepted. Tanahi explained her now stressful situation that she must overcome.

"I can't go. I must stay here." she sighed. Inuyasha laughed evilly.

"Fine with me. I'll search for the shards and become a full-demon." He stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Sit," he slammed to the floor with a crash, "Inuyasha, we'll help but we can't misuse its power."

"Feh! Fine." Inuyasha stood again and walked outside. Aki watched as he went and felt a little sad. A servant came into the room and bowed.

"Your bath is ready miss."

As Aki sat in the bath, she began to think or try to remember her past.

"Where do my memories lie?" Aki heard a splash and turned to see a young woman.

"You are Aki right?"

"Yes." Aki replied.

"Hello. I'm Sango from a village of demon slayers." Aki began feeling a tingling sensation and saw a glow in a pouch around Sango's neck.

"You possess a piece of the sacred object?"

"You can sense it? Tanahi said you were special. Here, she told me to give it to you," Sango looked around curiously, "I wonder where Kirara is? She's the one who spotted it when we were flying."

"Meow?" a two tailed cat swam up to Aki.

"Ah there she is!"

"She's so small and cute. You rode her?" asked Aki.

"Oh yes, she has an ability to fly at a very large size." Sango explained. They finished washing and dressed. Sango was quiet most of the time apparently thinking.

"May I come? You might need help, you know, to find the shards."

"Ah of course. It's good to be among friends."

"Good, well goodnight Aki."

Inuyasha was outside staring at the moon from the top of an old tree.

"I wonder who Aki was before she lost her memories. Damn Naraku!"

"Aki is lost, but we can't gain her old memories back."

"Makoto?" Inuyasha looked down the tree to see Makoto looking up to him warily "is it really impossible?"

"I'm afraid so…" Inuyasha became startled as Makoto began to glow and change. He turned into a half-demon with long pointy ears and a long black white shaggy tail. His kimono was a simple black and grey and soft black eyes.

"Whoa?! You change?"

Sorry if it startled you. My clan has always been cursed to change into half-breeds at night."

"How? Why?"

"My mother was a half-breed and father was a full-demon. I must go. I need to make sure that Aki is safely asleep." Makoto walked silently returning inside here Aki waited.

"I wonder if it bothers him to be a half-demon at night."

Makoto was nearing Aki's room when he spotted a strange man peering into her room.

"My, such a fair maiden…" The sound of crackling knuckles was heard and the stranger turned. In the shadow Makoto stood with glaring eyes of fierceness. Only littlie of his kimono and tail was showing through the dim light and the glaring eyes.

"Stay away from her or you may not live the night."

"I guess I'll be going then" Makoto watched him go then entered the room and sat by Aki.

The next morning, Inuyasha was already grumbling.

"Arg! I can go by myself. Aki you don't have to go."

"I want to go! Sango too."

"Who's Sango?" Sango approaches Inuyasha in her battle gear.

"'Morning demon. I am Sango from a demon slayer village I slay demons with my Hiraikotsu."

"We don't need you." Makoto speaks to Aki quietly and she gets mad.

"Inuyahsa Sit!" He crashes to the ground, "Oh… sorry Inuyasha. Makoto that was a dirty trick… I want her to come. She's a new friend."

"Fine…Dammit Makoto; this necklace will be the death of me!!"

Episode 1 End


	2. Demon Encounters and a Sword to Kill

Episode 2: Demon Encounters and a Sword to Kill

Inuyasha and Aki searched along with Sango, Makoto and little Kirara for the Sacred Jewel Shards. After three days had passed, they haven't found one.

"A town… but I can sense a bad aura. It's demonic but different." Makoto stayed closed by her. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists.

"I smell trouble."

"From who?"

"Damn…what's Sesshomaru want?" Inuyasha growled through his clenched teeth. Coming down the path a person with pointed ears, long silver hair, with a white kimono and a white fluffy tail that wrapped over one shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you possess something I require to obtain father's Tetsusiga."

"I don't have it!"

"It's been with you all this time and you never knew? Foolish little brother." Aki was confused as was everyone else.

"You two are related?"

"He's a full-demon, I'm not." in a flash Sesshomaru ran and pinned Inuyasha to the ground. Makoto ran away with Aki on his back.

"I need the pearl." Flashing electrical probes forced their way into Inuyasha's right eye from Sesshomaru's hand. When Sesshomaru was done he had his toad henchman, Jaken, open a portal. Both Sesshomaru and Jaken entered the portal. Aki and Makoto return to Inuyasha. Sango close behind.

"Inuyasha are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"If I had known he was evil, I would have slain him!" Sango said angrily.

"No we can't! That's Inuyasha's brother. His family we can't kill him." Aki stared at the portal. Makoto knew she couldn't kill family, even if it wasn't hers. It was because she had none of her own. Aki continued to stare and in an instant she pulled Inuyasha into the portal.

"No! Aki!" Makoto roared.

Once inside the portal Aki was amazed to see the large bones of a dog-demon.

"This must be father's grave." said Inuyasha decidedly.

"Your father's true form. He must have been grand."

"Not like I know much about him. He was never really around." The skeletal birds that flew around noticed Inuyasha and they flew quickly towards him.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kotan, your father slew me and my clan before he passed. Hurry before Sesshomaru wields the sword." Suddenly Inuyasha felt a sting and slapped his cheek. A small flea was in his hand.

"Myoga?"

"Master Inuyasha. You must pull the Tetsusaiga to wield its power. In stone!"

"Out of stone?! How am I supposed to do that?"

"The Tetsusaiga can only be taken by someone of human loving traits. Its true power is in the protection of a human."

"Inuyasha do you think you could pull the sword?" Inuyasha was quietly thinking. When the sword came into view, Sesshomaru tried but could not grab the Tetsusaiga.

"Out of my way Sesshomaru, that sword is mine!"

"A half-demon claiming the power to kill all with one swipe not likely," Sesshomaru ran and came close to Inuyasha, his claw-like hands glowing green, "Try to endure my poison claws. No one ever survives," as he thrusts, Aki jumps in the middle and puts a barrier, "Humph. Human wench. Get out of my way!" Aki's barrier was weakening and before he could charge his poison claw at her again Inuyasha grabbed Aki and dodged his attack. Sesshomaru changed his poison claw to a purple whip striking the weak barrier that Aki still held. Inuyasha dashed and pulled the sword out, which turned into a huge fang, and ran out of the cavern. Aki's barrier was gone so he hurried and entered the portal. Sesshomaru watched in anger.

"I underestimated you once Inuyasha, I won't do it again." He changes and transforms into his true demon form. He passes through the portal where Inuyasha and the others waited.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" Sango called as she launched her Hiraikotsu. He dodged with ease, the oversized weapon barely grazing him. Myoga took advantage of the distraction to explain how to use the 'Wind Scar'. To find the winding path and swing the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" blades of wind fly through the sky and hit Sesshomaru directly. Realizing that the attack was direct, he flees on his lightweight fur.

"You haven't won; I merely spared your life."

"Get back here coward!"

"Inuyasha now's not the time!" Sango spoke worriedly holding Aki in her arms. Though she was weak she held a glowing finger to her throat.

"Awwwoooooooooo!

"Aki be careful. You're very weak;" Makoto perked his ears hearing the help that she had called, "Help is coming. Aki was lucky to sense him so close." A young wolf demon came running.

"Yes!? Huh… but you're a human," he looked to Sango, Inuyasha, and then Makoto who he seemed to recognize, "I'm Konza, wolf demon raised in a weasel clan, current runaway. Please come with me." Inuyasha didn't know what was going on.

"Wait a Minute!"

"It's Okay…He's a friend…ZZZ" Aki had fallen asleep. Aki's wolf Howl reached far not only bringing Konza but a wolf clan led by Koga. When he saw another reach Aki, he decided he would hide and watch.

"She's cute."

"The young wench Koga?' asked his pack brother Hakkaku.

"From what I see, she's just a human.' said his other pack brother Ginta.

"She's not just any human boys, from what I see she's really special."

"Shall we capture her?"

"No, but I want you two to watch for awhile, let me know if anything new happens."

Konza led everyone to a small hut.

"Benta, I've brought her and her friends.'

"Konza! A shard of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha stood in front of Benta.

"A Shikon Jewel Shard!?"

"Mine!"

"Dam Brat!" Inuyasha raised his fist.

"Sit! Inuyasha don't hurt her." Inuyasha crashed to the floor.

"Aki you should be asleep."

"When I sensed the shard, I woke up." Benta stared at Makoto.

"You're Makoto Right? I've heard stories, a great deal of the young goddess and her protector… that means!" both she and Konza bowed deeply to Aki, "Great Goddess Aki, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm no goddess. Please do not bow. This is Inuyasha and this is Sango and Kirara. They are friends like you."

"Friends! Thank you; I will treat you and your injuries." Konza left to get water with Inuyasha's help while Sango and Benta set a fire and gathered herbs. Makoto stayed by Aki as she fell back to sleep. It was getting late and Makoto changed to his half-demon form holding Aki in his arms.

"Inuyasha began to grumble "Hey, what ever happened to Myoga!? Dam flea probably left. Scaredy-cat!"

Aki slept for a long time and woke up later in the night still in Makoto's arms.

"Makoto, a weasel's coming. Not a bad one." Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"She's right. There's no demonic aura or anything." The weasel scurried into the clearing relieved when he saw the wolf-demons.

"Bato?"

"Benta, Konza, I'm glad I found you. You must come. Lady Sukei is in trouble."

"Mother?" Benta and Konza growl, "Let's go!" Kirara carries Aki and Sango While the others run.

"Konza, who is Lady Sukei?" Sango asked curiously.

"As pups, very young pups, she found us alone, abandoned. She became Lord Mazumbo's wife days before. She wasn't ready to bear children of her own and wanted to wait. The Lord was glad that she wanted to care for us."

"We left because we kind of felt left out. It's hard going back but not when their in trouble!" Benta said bitterly.

The weasel clan was in distress. The main house held a tainted lord. The servant Rokei became worried.

"Where is Bato? The Lady is much stressed." Soon Sango appeared.

"Rokei? I'm Sango, a friend. Bato sends us for help. We must gather everyone out of the main house"

"Yes, very well." Aki went with Inuyasha and the others to find the Lord Mazumbo who is tainted. Benta looked in the rooms she passed and almost screamed when she found soul pouches in one room. The main room was the room next door. Lord Mazumbo smelled intruders and thought food. He rised from his sitting position. When e came into the hallway, Inuyasha grinned.

"Looks like a newt. This should be easy." He took out the large fang Tetsusaiga but Aki blocked his way.

"Inuyasha you can't, the real Lord Mazumbo is still alive inside of him." Inuyasha heard a small voice in protest.

"Kill him Inuyasha!"

"Myoga?!" In anger, Inuyasha pinched up the tiny flea-demon.

"Ack! Put me down! Please Master Inuyasha spare me!"

"No. why do you always show up to give me a pep talk and then disappear when there's trouble?"

"Uh…"

"Besides, I want to kill him but Aki said no. if you want someone to die it should be you, you damn blood sucking flea!" Lord Mazumbo laughed and wrapped his long, scaly tail around Inuyasha suffocating him.

"Inuyasha!" Aki called. Her hand glowed white and she pointed directly at Lord Mazumbo sending a beam of light separating the newt-demon from the real Lord Mazumbo.

"Shadow Claw!" Makoto roared and clawed the newt. Inuyasha leapt to snatch the Sacred Jewel shard. Lady Sukei watched the entire scene and once she saw that her husband was safe she ran to him.

"My Lord, you're safe!"

"Father!" said Benta and Konza in unison. They all hugged in happiness. Aki was watching but felt a little sad because she couldn't remember having a family. Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aki, are you okay? You use a lot of your gift today."

"I'm fine, thank you for being so concerned."

"I have to be, I am your guardian." she winced thinking that Makoto was being forced to protect her. He smiled and hugged her. "I also protect you because you are the most important thing in my entire being of life, remember that." When he released her, Benta walked up to Aki placing the shard she had and Inuyasha also came to place the shard the newt-demon had. She put them away with the first shard that Sango had given her. When Sango came back with the villagers, they said their goodbyes and left to search for more Sacred Jewel Shards.

Episode 2 End


End file.
